¿Qué es eso que rebota en nuestro pecho?
by carax
Summary: Lily no se enamora, no quiere enamorarse, no debe enamorarse ¿Entonces qué diablos hace en la torre de astonomía a las 5 de la mañana?


**Primer fic y lamentablemente es muy cursi, pero es lo que salió :). Sientanse libres de hacer cualquier tipo de comentarios. POR FAVOR. Y agradecería también cualquier tipo d guia de como funciona todo esto. Desde ya muchas gracias y espero que lo disfruten. **

**Yo.**

¿Qué es eso que rebota en nuestro pecho? Sí, justo ahí arriba del estómago

A lo largo de la vida aprendía a odiar al sexo masculino. Cualquier psicólogo diría que se debía a la ausencia de una buena figura paterna en mi niñez; pero mi padre era perfecto, a excepción de su otra esposa y cuatro hijos. Mi niñez, en cambio fue dulce (sin contar los niños que me tiraban del pelo y se burlaban de mi llamándome "cabeza de zanahoria"), mi madre es una persona muy bondadosa incapaz de pensar mal de nadie por lo que salió con muchos hombres, de los cuales solo Tim fue medianamente aceptable, el resto la engañó, mintió y uno incluso un maldito bastardo le pegó. Igual, como en los cuentos de hadas todo tiene un final feliz, cuando tenía 10 años mi madre y Tim se casaron, y la vi completamente feliz por primera vez en años. Probablemente mi resentimiento hacia los hombres tendría que haber desaparecido en ese momento, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a olvidar, no pensaba permitir que mi futuro se asemejara al de mi madre…

Y ahora véanme, me terminé convirtiendo en lo que mas odiaba, en lo que más temía. Las estrellas se ven hermosas desde la torre de astronomía saben? Mi nombre es Lily Evans, soy una bruja, una "neurótica bruja seguidora de las reglas" diría mi amiga Jo. Créanme, si me hubieran dicho a principios de este año que me pasaría en vela la noche, que rompería más de una regla escapándome de la Sala Común a altas horas de la madrugada y que todo esto sería por un chico… buen lo llevaría directamente a la enfermería.

Lo más frustrante es que mi actual situación se debe al simple hecho de que quería probarme exactamente eso. Supongo que el orgullo tuvo algo que ver… pero si os vamos a poner técnicos podemos hacharle también la culpa al clima, a la posición del sol en ese exacto momento, a la dudosa fecha de caducidad de la comida del Gran Comedor…

**Flash Back**

-Cinco de los chicos mas calientes-dijo Jo.

.Mmm, esa es fácil: Orlando Bloom, pero supongo que él no cuenta, Bruce Nylan, Lysander Pirce, Charlie Adamas y…

-James Potter.

-¡¿Qúe?! No estaras hablando en serio… ¿esa bestia te parece uno de los más espectaculares chicos de Howarts?

Miré incrédula a la morocha que llamo amiga, Jo. Amigas inseparables y personalidades a veces tan parecidas que resulta chocante. Por supuesto, ella no posee el mismo nivel de madurez que yo así que se limitó a reír y agregar:

-No estoy diciendo que sea humano, simplemente creo que es una de las bestias con mejor trasero que he visto por estos al rededores.

-¿Hablando de mi lindas?

Por supuesto, es imposible tener una amistosa charla junto al fuego sin ser interrumpidas por Sirius Nenas Una A La Vez Black. Por si no están familiarizas con este espécimen en particular hay pocas características con las que podrán conocerlo muy a fondo: es unos de los seres mas orgullosos de la tierra, es increíblemente altanero y como esta bueno cree que puede ligar con cualquier para de piernas que se le crucen en su camino; lo justo sería admitir también que es buena persona en el fondo, pero es demasiado inmaduro para demostrarlo. Es íntimo amigo de… James Potter.

Potter es todo otro tema, es una"cosa" presumida y egocéntrica que viva para hacer bromas pesadas con sus amigos (se hacen llamar "los Merodeadores" junto a Peter Petigrew, Remus Lupin y el idiota de Black), salir con millones de chicas y luego partirles el corazón, y jugar al Quidditch. Posee un aire petulante que nunca lo abandona y se pasa el rato alborotándose el pelo como si acabara de bajarse de la escoba. Pero lo que más odio de él es que se cree tan importante que, como yo fui una de las pocas personas que no están coladas por él, me vive pidiendo citas o matrimonio y hasta ahora ha arruinado el 99,9% de mi citas, el otro 1% no estuvo porque habían muerto sus abuelos. Lo raro es que desde entonces no me volvió a pedir citas… ¿Por qué habrá sido? La muerte de sus abuelos no lo puede haber traumado tanto porque sigue saliendo con otras chicas…

-Wow Black, es asombrosa la rapidez con la que reaccionas al escuchar la palabra "bestia" en una oración. Si sabes lo que es una oración _Ah si, lo olvidaba, Jo odia a muerte a Black._

- No Stevens, simplemente considero imposible que en una frase se utilice la palabra "mejor trasero" sin que se mencione a mí. A lo lamento, se que es un tema delicado hablar de traseros en tu presencia. Después de todo no es tu culpa que el tuyo tenga el tamaño del cerebro de un Slytherin. _Ah, y Sirius tampoco la quiere mucho_.

- Al menos es más grande que tu cerebro.

- Me decepcionas Stevens, ¿eso es todo lo que vas a responder? Me parece que consumir esas pastillas para aumentar las hormonas te están volviendo blanda.

No se me paso por la cabeza interrumpir la situación. De vez en cuando las peleas entre esos dos son la única manera que tenemos los Gryffindors de sobrellevar las agotantes tardes llenas de deberes. Y que no les quepa la menor duda que ella iba a responder.

-TE DIJE QUE NO BLACK!! ¡NO PIENSO ACOSTARME CONTIGO! NO ME IMPORTA QUE EL SARPULLIDO QUE TE HABÍA SALIDO LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE TE VI EN EL BAÑO DESAPARECIERA, ¡NO LO PIENSO HACER!

Jo se había puesto de pie y había empezado a gritar todo eso a los cuatro vientos. Yo difícilmente pude ocultar la risa al ver como todas las chicas que miraban embobadas a Black se alejaban lentamente de él con cara de asco. Me detuve abruptamente al ver que Potter estaba mirando me fijamente desde la abertura del retrato de la Dama Gorda. Black, indignado, siguió insultando a Jo y tratando de humillarla. Yo ya nos los escuchaba, no se por qué, pero no podía quitar mis ojos de los de Potter. Era estúpido y lo sabía, pero de pronto sentí como algo se me contraía en el estómago y se alivianaba. Por suerte capté uno de los gritos de Jo que me hizo despertar y recuperar la compostura.

-…lo que quiera! ¡Si quiero puedo hacer que Potter y Lily se besen!

-¡¿QUÉ?! _¿Dije por suerte? NOO que la maten._

_-_Já te crees demasiado, no podrías convencer a nadie de besar a nadie ¡Y menos a la frígida de Evans con Cornamenta!

-¡¿A quién llamas frígida imbécil!?

-Tranquila pelirroja, simplemente no creo que tengas las agallas.

El idiota de Black me sonrió con suficiencia, sabía que me estaba provocando para que besara a su amigo. LO SABÍA MALDICIÓN. Pero la gente se empezó a apiñar alrededor nuestro y a mirarme socarronamente; no solo yo lo sabía, TODOS lo sabían y todos ya estaban al tanto lo que pasaría luego: le gritaría a Black que tendría dejar de usar su trasero para pensar y probablemente insultaría Potter, aunque no hubiera hecho nada estaba implicado. Pero ya estaba harta de que todo el mundo me viera como esa maniática, furiosa y predecible prefecta, quería demostrarles a todos que podía hacer cualquier cosa que me propusiera. Además estaba la sensación cuando había visto a Potter, quería probarme a mi misma que lo que había sentido habían sido nauseas, y que el hecho de que los últimos meses había pensado en él más de lo usual solo era causa de los microbios de la droga que traía Geraldinne al cuarto que ella llamaba "perfume en aplicable en forma de polvo blanco".

Borré toda expresión de mi cara y me dirigí hacia donde estaba Potter. La cara que tenía… era una mezcla de desconcierto, incredulidad, humor y… eso era esperanza lo que brillaba en sus ojos? Traté de no meditarlo ni pensarlo dos veces, me olvidé del resto de la gente, en mi mente solo estaban los carnosos labios de Potter. Pufff, dije carnosos? Me refería a horrorosos, asquerosos repulsivos, gastados por el uso debido a las miles de chi… Cuando posee mis labios sobre los suyos sentí como si algo me explotara en la panza, me mareé, pero no de una mala manera, fue como una mezcla entre vértigo y emoción como cuando uno se sube por primera vez a una montaña rusa. Es increíble y a la vez terrorífico.

**Fin Flash Back**

¡Dioooos! Me siento como una idiota, ese tipo de cursilerías solo pasan en la patéticas y empalagosas historias de amor, pero no a mí, no a Lily Evans.

Recuerdo que luego de sentir todas esas abrumadoras sensaciones me fui directamente al dormitorio de chicas, supongo que Jo me siguió inmediatamente. En el dormitorio ella solo se sentó al lado mío y disfrutamos del silencio. Cinco horas mas tarde me estaba escapando sigilosamente y ahora estoy aquí, pensando en por qué diablos no puedo sacarme a Potter de la cabeza.

Suspiro y me resigno, luego de cuatro años he caído en las redes de Potter, luego de cuatro años de una ardua lucha en contra de mis emociones, de negarlas, esconderlas y despreciarlas, perdí. Así de fácil como se sabe que se tiene que respirar, yo sabía que estaba enamorada de Potter desde 3 año cuando el me pidió a salir por primera vez.

-¡TU GANAS POTTER!

-¿Qué gano Evans?

_AAAAAHHHH!_

-¡Ahhh! _¿De donde salió?_

El responsable de que dude mi salud mental esta simplemente ahí parado, con esa sonrisa gigante que tanto od… amo. Con su pelo revuelto y con las mejillas rojas por la subida de los 269 escalones y medio que hay que subir para llegar hasta acá arriba. Pero lo más sorprende es la manera en que sus ojos avellana brillan, como chocolate derretido.

-Entonces Evans, dime: ¿Qué es lo que gané?

Por primera vez en mi vida no se que decir, él esta ahí justo cuando acabo de resignarme a saber que estoy enamorada de él, James esta ahí. Parece ser una de esas ironías de la vida, en la que esta te molesta y te molesta y cuando finalmente te rindes te da la vuelta de tuerca.

-Lily…

-¿Qué quieres Potter?

Pero la furia se apodera de mí (para variar), no pensaba rendirme sin pelear. El amor es como la guerra, no solo se vale todo, sino que nosotros elegimos el bando; y yo elijo el perdedor, no pienso seducirme por esas falsas ideas de felicidad en la que Potter y yo nos casaríamos y viviríamos en una pequeña casa criando a nuestros hijos. Siempre es mejor decepcionarse antes que hacerlo después. Mi vida giró alrededor de siempre esperar lo peor, y eso me funcionó hasta ahora: tengo muchos amigos y soy medianamente feliz.

- Uh lo siento Evans, lamento haber interrumpido tu profunda meditación. Pero te recuerdo que no fui yo el que gritó mi nombre.

Se acuerdan el chocolate derretido que pensé ver antes, bueno se congeló y ahora esta duro como una piedra. Nunca pené que las miradas podrían doler, pero la de Potter lo logró. Me miraba con ironía y dureza. Realmente es como si te pegaran una patada en el estómago.

-No grité tu nombre Potter, además no tendrías que estar levantado a estas horas.

¿Qué diablos? ¿A quién se le ocurre decir semejante idiotez? Por lo visto el se dio cuenta porque me esta mirando con incredulidad. MALDITO.

-Lily, ¿es necesario que responda?

- Te recuerdo Potter que yo soy una prefecta y tengo que hacer rondas todas las noches. Además te recomendaría que no uses ese tono conmigo.

- Já, ¿rondas a las cinco de la mañana? Eso es nuevo tengo que admitir, Dumby se debe estar volviendo paranoico.

- Eres increíblemente arrogante para criticar a una persona como…

- ¡Diablos Lily! ¿Hasta cuando vamos a seguir con este juego?

- No se a que te refieres… _Diablos Evans, ¿eso es lo más inteligente que se te ocurre?_

_- _Lily, me gritas, me besas, te escapas y luego me vuelves a gritar.

-Ehmm, ¿cuál es tu punto? _BIEN EVANS! Vos seguí así nomás. Seguí deslumbrando al mundo con tu brillantez._

- Mi punto es que si esto es una especie de círculo vicioso, ahora tendrías que besarme de nuevo.

- Ni en tus mejores sueños. _Bien, así, responde tranquilamente._

- En realidad, sí. Si pasó en mis mejores sueños.

¿SE PUEDE SABER COMO HAGO PARA LUCHAR CONTRA ESO? Yo estoy aquí en el medio de la madrugada, tratando de planear todo fríamente para que lo que pasó en la Sala Común no volviera a suceder ¿Y ahora me viene con eso? Mierda! La mente es más fuerte que el cuerpo, la mente es más fuerte que el cuerpo, la mente es …

-Lily, ¡¿es que no entiendes?! ¡Arrj mujer! Traté todo para convencerte. Te alabé, te pedí citas, te pedí matrimonio, te pedí hijos, te mande indirectas…- le levanté la ceja- bueno, eran indirectas para el viejo Granel que no puede oír. Maduré Lily. Te juro que hice todo lo posible por olvidarte Lily. Desde la muerte de mis abuelos me prometí que nadie más me lastimaría de ese modo, te ignoré. ¡Pero no logré nada! Así que Lily, tú ganas. No yo, TÚ GANAS.

¿Nunca les pasó que recibieron una excelente noticia, pero un amigo esta mal y por eso no se quiere demostrarlo? Pero llega un punto en que la felicidad es tan grande que no puede reprimir una sonrisa. Bueno, en mi caso el amigo sería mi mente y el que esta rebosante de felicidad es mi ¿estomago? ¿intestino? ¿Pecho? Alguna parte por ahí. No noté como sonreí, ni como él me respondió Mi cabeza esta muy ocupada diciéndome: la mente es más fuerte que el cuerpo la mente es más fuerte que el cuerpo la mente es más fuerte que el cuerpo. James se acercó, mi querido James, MI James. No se que hacía, no actuaba racionalmente. Y seguía:

La mente es más fuerte que el cuerpo

La mente es más fuerte que el cuerpo

La mente es más fuerte que el cuerpo

-Te amo Lily. _La_ _mente es más fuerte que el cuerpo._

- Y yo ti James. _Y lo peor de todo es que era cierto. No mentía ni lo decía por compromiso.- _Desde hace mucho que lo hago.

Y pasó lo que inevitablemente tenía que pasar. Lo besé.

La mente es más fuerte que el cuerpo

La mente es más fuerte que el cuerpo

La mente es más fuerte que el cuerpo

La mente es más fuerte que el cuerpo

La mente es más fuerte que el cuerpo

La mente es más fuerte que el cuerpo, pero no más fuerte que el corazón.


End file.
